The Mandrake Potion
=The Mandrake Potion= The Mandrake Potion has mild hypnosis effects and generates affection and loyalty towards a specific other person. It can be used on new players in order to help you guarantee agreements that you make with new people in exchange for paying their way into the Bloodlines world. Mandrake can be used to insure a transaction where one person promises their soul in exchange for a gifted HUD. If the promiser drinks the Mandrake potion or has it splashed on them, their soul can only go to the selected promise holder for the next 24 hours. Regardless of whatever else happens, if the promise holder buys a Bloodlines HUD for the promiser, the promiser's soul will be transferred to the promise holder. Contents *1 Mandrake Potion *1 Set Instructions *1 LM to Bloodlines Store Overview #Splash the Mandrake potion on a fresh victim or send it to them and have them drink it. It is safer to splash it on them, because this avoids the possibility that they will run off with your potion. #If the fresh victim is drinking the potion, they must select the promise holder in the process of drinking it, and the promise holder must be nearby. If the fresh victim is having the potion splashed on them, the person splashing is always automatically selected as the promise holder. You can't splash the potion on someone and select a third person as the promise holder. #Once the fresh victim has drank the potion or had it splashed on them, you will have 24 hours to purchase the Thirst, Rage, or Human HUDs and you will automatically be transferred their soul. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION #During this initial 24 hour period, the fresh victim cannot be bitten until you buy a HUD for them. No other action they take will affect their soul status, even having the HUD bought for them by someone else, buying the HUD themselves, or wearing the HUD if bought for them by someone else. #If the 24 hour period passes and you have not gifted the fresh victim a HUD, the Mandrake potion will wear off, and their soul can be transferred in the standard way by being bitten and wearing the HUD. #If someone is no longer a fresh victim and has already been bitten by someone else when you meet them, they must drink the Wormwood to rescue their soul from Limbo before they can drink the Mandrake and promise their soul to you. If you are the one who bit them, they can drink the Mandrake and promise their soul to you. #If the 24 hour period wears off, they can drink the Mandrake again to promise their soul to someone else. #Any of the three main Bloodlines HUDs will work to transfer the soul: The Thirst, The Rage, or The Human. #The soul is transferred immediately upon gifting the HUD. #You can use the potion on new avs that are under 14 days old. INSTRUCTIONS To use the potion, right click on it in your inventory and select 'wear'. Then, click on the potion to activate the menu. The menu options are: #Drink: Drink the potion. You will be prompted to select a nearby avatar to be your promise holder. If you proceed with this, your soul will be promised to them, and they will be able to obtain your soul by purchasing you the HUD. They will also be set as your liege. #Splash: Splash the potion on a nearby avatar. If you do this, you will be selected as the promise holder. The target promiser needs to confirm and agree to this. #Taste: Uncork the potion and have a taste. This does not use the potion, it just plays the animation, this can be used for role play purposes! #Check Av: check the status of a nearby avatar to see if they can drink the potion, or if there is some other way to obtain their soul. #Uncork: remove the cork to see the magic of the potion come to life! #Cork: replace the cork to keep your potion fresh. If you need further assistance with this potion, please send a notecard to Lyle Maeterlinck in-world. Happy Mandraking!